lawler_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Collaterale1/Chapter 57 - Saving Steven Star (Part 1, Entrance to Icy's Castle)
Elsa is surrounded by 25 Ice Guardians Elsa: ! Ice Guardian 1: Stay down lady! Ice Guardian 2: Your coming with us woman, or i will stab you! Elsa: (Tries to freeze them, but did not work) What? My ice powers, i can't believe they didn't work! Ice Guardian 3: You leave me no choice! Goku and Vegeta fires many ki blasts at 21 guardians, killing them. Elsa: ? The heroes comes in Venis: Are you ok girl? Elsa: Y-yeah, thanks for saving me. Who are you? Venis: I am your savior, i'm here to restore Steven. Elsa: S-Steven? Tecna: Yes, Steven Star. You know, hero of Hectare City? Elsa: That Steven!? And you must be their friends. I'm Elsa, i was having a walk with my sister in the gardens, when suddenly, where kiddnapped by a man made of machine with my creation Olaf and Sven. I managed to escape, but i didn't save them. Venis: Olaf and Sven? They are in Gesellschaft. Elsa: Gesell-who? Venis: The giant green ship piloted by Tron Bonne. Elsa: You rescure them!? Venis: Uuuuuh, no. We found them in Ice King's Mountains and in the Oberursel shop. ???: *Roars* Kite: Huh? What is that roar? The Ice Golem and Blastmon enters in from the door Venis: You again! I was never expected to see you. Blastmon: Ooooh, looks like your friends are here. Icy Steven contacted me and the others to help him. Blackrose: What the!? Takashi: He did? Blastmon: Yes. Now is time to punch you and your friends for that! Sylphie: What is that giant thing anyway? Venis: Blastmon. He is always show up for good reasons! Deadpool: Allright, everybody is time for the blast to start! Scott Pilgrim: Let's do this! Deadpool: Ready, FIGHT!! Playable Characters *Venis *Scott Pilgrim *Goku *Vegeta *Kite *Blackrose *Sylphie *Travis Touchdown *Takashi Komuro *Rosa Anarchy *Deadpool *Bruce Blazestar *Cole *Johnny Gat *Tecna *Bloom *Sky *Sir Arthur *Elsa *Snake Eyes (After 5 enemies are defeated) Enemies *4 Ice Guardians - 900 HP *Ice Golem - 3000 HP *Blastmon - 4900 HP *4 Cell Jrs. - 1000 HP (Last time) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *2 Red Saibamen - 1500 HP (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *Cell - 6500 HP (Last time) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *Frieza soldier (Human with fish-like head) - 2900 HP (Last time) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *J. Geil - 1600 HP (Last time) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *Zarbon - 2800 HP (First and last) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *Dodoria - 2900 HP (First and last) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *Cui - 2600 HP (First and last) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *Frieza - 6200 HP (Last time) (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *4 Dolled-Up Dwellests - 1300 HP (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *Tar Man - 4400 HP (After 5 Enemies are defeated) *4 Statue Menhirs - 1500 HP *5 Headhunters - 1300 HP *4 Headless Kings - 1700 HP *Skeith - 6000 HP *XANA Skeith - 6000 HP (First and last) Category:Blog posts Category:Chapters